Ludicrone (5e Race)
Ludicrone "Sometimes a chest is just a chest, but don't bet on it." -X the Mystic's 3rd rule of dungeon survival. Physical Description Ludicrones are ungodly descendants of a bloodline of a cult of humanoids, that had bred with mimics, to create shapeshifters who could turn into objects instead of humanoids. When not in their shapeshifted form, ludicrones appear like slimy humanoids of about human height, with three eyes, long tongues, and a multitude of sharp teeth. Their slime-like skin can be purple, blue, red, orange, or green, and their eyes can be orange, blue, red, black, or white. They may also sometimes possess slime-like hair-usually the same color as their skin, but not always-which is translucent. When shapeshifted into an object, they either appear exactly like the object, or like the object with three eyes, a long tongue, and many teeth. History Ludicrones were created by a cult who worshipped one known as "The Many-Faced", a shapeshifter of epic proportions, who created the first doppelgangers, mimics, and succubi. Under his commands, the cultists mated with the doppelgangers-forming Changelings, the mimics-forming Ludicrones, and succubi-forming Tieflings. Ludicrones, as well as Changelings, were seen as greater beings, though the Tieflings were not. They received eternal praise, up until the point when the cult was destroyed during a purging of lesser-known religions. The ludicrones fled, living alongside other mimics, until they eventually integrated into societies. Society Ludicrones do not form their own societies, instead, many of them either live in dungeons with other mimics, or live in other societies, typically living off of merchants or soldiers as old equipment that's too beaten to sell or use. Relationships Due to the tendency of ludicrones to act similarly to a parasite, living off of others, many races do not like the ludicrones. However, due to their similar origins, changelings and succubi-parent tieflings see a kinship with ludicrones, welcoming them with open arms. Doppelgangers, succubi, and mimics see them as one would see a nephew or neice, which, depending on the race, can be a good thing or a bad thing. Ludicrone Names Ludicrones take their names based on one of their first transformations, such as one who first turned into a chest being named Chester, one who first turned into a lance being named Lance, or one being turned into a tiny fancy statue of Santa Claus being named Abomination. They do not differentiate their names with genders, though they do have them. Ludicrone Traits Humanoid mimics, Ludicrones make excellent-if untrustworthy-companions for many adventuring parties. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength or Dexterity score increases by 2. Age. Ludicrones mature slowly, and live to be about as old as humans, maturing at age 22 and living under a century. Alignment. Ludicrones have a tendency to be parasitical in how they live, moving away from Lawful alignments, and leaning towards Evil and Neutral alignments. Size. Ludicrones, in their humanoid form, are around the size of a human, and weigh very little, around 50-60 lbs. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed while in your base form is 25 feet. While in object form, your speed is 15 feet. Shapechanger. You may use your action to polymorph into an object of Small or Medium size, or back into your true form. If you choose, it may be an exact object-such as the journal of Count Zeizel Necrotis-provided you can see it. Your statistics are not changed by this transformation, you may only use your Bite attack unless you possess some other method of attack while transformed, and any equipment you are wearing or carrying is dropped on the ground, unless your new form can wield it. If you die while polymorphed, you return to your true form. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Bite. You have sharp teeth, which are natural weapons you are proficient with. They have the finesse property, and deal 1d4 piercing damage. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Undercommon. Variant Rule: Ludicrones as Weapons As a variant rule, you may allow Ludicrones to add 1d4 acid damage to the damage they deal, when wielded by another player, due to their slime-like composition.Category:Races